A mobile terminal performs location registration on a sector, which is the area of influence of an antenna of a base station. The number of terminals (population) of mobile terminals located in each sector has been estimated based on the number of mobile terminals whose locations are registered on the sector of each base station. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique to calculate the number of mobile phones in a specified area using a location registration DB of mobile phones.